Malam Pertama SasuSaku
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: SasuSaku menikah setelah perang dunia usai, namun dalam pernikahan itu hadir juga anggota Akatsuki yang membuat segalanya kacau, terutama -errrr, kisah malam pertama mereka. jadi, bagaimanakah aksi kocak Anggota Akatsuki yang membuat kehancuran di pesta pernikahan SasuSaku? RnR! Happy Reading.


**Naruto** beserta segala tokoh di dalamnya adalah **milik** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Dan saya sama sekali tidak mengambil sepeser pun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita ini.

...

**Malam Pertama SasuSaku**

**by : Kamikaze Ayy**

Pairing : **Akatsuki & Sasuke Uchiha**

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Dedicated for all the readers

Summary : SasuSaku menikah setelah perang dunia usai, namun dalam pernikahan itu hadir juga anggota Akatsuki yang membuat segalanya kacau –terutama kisah malam pertamanya.

* * *

Happy reading, Minna-san...

...

...

"Wah, selamat ya Sasuke-_kun _atas pernikahanmu dengan Sakura-_chan_," ucap seorang banci –ah salah, maksudnya adalah seorang pria cantik berambut kuning sembari menyalami sepasang insan yang kini sedang bersanding di pelaminan.

"Hn." Lelaki tampan yang kini terlihat makin gagah dengan memakai sebuah tuxedo hitam dengan lambang _Uchiwa _yang merupakan sebuah lambang kebesaran keluarganya tersebut terlihat acuh dan dingin.

"Kau tetap saja dingin ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Seorang pria yang bertopeng lolipop dan terlihat sedikit autis itu pun ikut angkat bicara. "Tobi anak baik tidak boleh seperti itu," ucap pria itu lagi yang ternyata namanya adalah Tobi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada tamu kita!" Sakura sedikit menyenggol pelan tubuh kekasihnya –ah salah, suaminya. "Terimakasih atas ucapannya, Dei-_san_, Tobi-_kun _juga. Terimakasih juga sudah mau datang ke acara pernikahan kami." Sakura menjabat tangan Deidara diiringi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih hangat sedikit seperti Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke!" Deidara sedikit mencibir Uchiha bungsu yang kini sedang memandangnya kesal.

"Hn!"

"Sudah.. sudah! Dei-_kun_, kau sebaiknya jangan menggoda adikku terus. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah sangat kesal seperti habis kebakaran jenggot. Hahahahahaha..." Kali ini Uchiha Itachi lah yang berbicara seraya mengejek adiknya tersebut. tak pelak semua yang sedang berkumpul lantas tertawa mendengar candaan Itachi.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sasuke dan Naruto –ah salah, maksudnya Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya memadukan cinta dan kasih mereka dalam satu ikatan suci bernama pernikahan. Setelah perang dunia usai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat janji. Di hari yang sakral itu, tentu saja geng Akatsuki tak mau ketinggalan untuk meramaikannya. Meramaikan dengan kerusahan tentu saja. –Ups. Bagaimana mereka bisa kembali hidup? Ah gampang saja, rupanya semua cerita alur naruto adalah berada dalam _tsukoyomi_ Madara saja. Sehingga setelah Madara dikalahkan oleh Naruto yang dibantu Sasuke, akhirnya semua mimpi buruk itupun berakhir. Semua ninja yang meninggal pun jadi hidup kembali dan mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Obito juga lebih memilih menjadi Tobi selamanya dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Hei, Pein.. lihatlah anting-anting piercing milikmu ada yang nyangkut di bajuku." Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga yang terbuat dari kertas itu terlihat sedang mengomeli seorang lelaki tampan dengan muka hancur –ah maksudnya, muka tampan dengan banyak tindikan.

"Kau juga, Konan_-chan_! Lihatlah, kertas-kertas sialanmu itu juga banyak yang sampai masuk ke dalam bajuku," jawab pria dengan nama Pein tersebut.

"Salahmu yang tadi menyerangku secara tiba-tiba di dalam mobil! Kau lihat, leherku jadi merah-merah begini." Konan berkata dengan suara yang agak nyaring, membuat beberapa tamu mendelik saat mendengar kata-kata yang menjerumus ke dalam topik dewasa.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian diam dan jangan berisik. Kalian mengganggu ritual yang sedang ku jalankan untuk berdoa ke pada Jashin-sama agar pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura_-chan_ bisa langgeng sampai mereka tua nanti."

"_AAMIIIIIIN_..."

Hidan yang terlihat sedang menggunakan peci itu nampak kesal karena ritualnya jadi terganggu. Ia lantas melemparkan banyak kunai ke semua orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kata Amin.

"Weiiisst... hati-hati, _Bro_! Kunaimu bisa merobek uang-uangku," ucap seorang pria dengan wajah garang. Tentu kita sudah tahu siapa nama pria bermata hijau yang trekanal dengan ketamakannya dan kecintaannya pada uang tersebut. Ya, namanya adalah Kakuzu.

"Dan aku juga akan membunuhmu kalau sampai Sakura terluka terkena kunaimu, Hidan!" Sasuke menatap Hidan dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah alias Sharingan.

"SASUKEEEEEEE-_CHAN_~" Teriakan cempreng nan nista itu terdengar membahana bagai petir yang sedang menyambar di siang bolong. Membuat semua para tamu undangan jadi menutup telinga jika tak ingin gendang dan membran timpani pendengaran mereka jadi rusak.

"Ada apa, _Baka Dobe_?" Sasuke mendelik tak suka kepada sahabat pirangnya tersebut yang baru saja berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Kau jahat sekali, _Teme. _Seharusnya jika kau akan menikah, kau harus menungguku terlebih dahulu menikah dengan Hinata_-chan_." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih yang hanya malah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura jadi ingin muntah karena konyolnya. "Ah, iya! Aku mau ke meja makan dulu. Disini menyediakan ramen, kan?" Naruto melirik ke arah meja yang berisi hidangan-hidangan yang terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera.

"Hn."

"Wokeeeeh... selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sakura_-chan_. Aku mau makan dulu. Ramen, _I'm comiiiing_~" Naruto pun segera ngibrit untuk mengambil jatah ramen yang bisa ia dapatkan secara gratis.

"Hiks... hiks... Huwaaa... Huwaaaa..."

Semua mata tiba-tiba mengarah pada sumber suara tangisan yang meraung dan menyayat hati pendengar tersebut.

"Huweeee... ikan-ikan tercintaku... kenapa mereka malah dipanggang dan disantap begini? Huweeeee... Sungguh teganya! Teganya! Teganya!."

_Sweatdrop_ lah semua para tamu undangan begitu tau jika yang sedang menangis lebay itu adalah Kisame, pembunuh yang terkenal paling sadis diantara anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Ah, sudah diam semua!" Itachi segera berbicara lantang menggunakan_ microphone_ yang entah ia curi dari mana. "Karena sudah malam, maka mohon agar semua tamu segera pulang sekarang juga! Atau kalu tidak, kalian akan saya bakar dengan _Amaterasu_." Itachi berkata seraya mulai mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan _miliknya.

"Jadi kami di usir nih?" ucap salah seorang tamu yang nampaknya datang tanpa diundang.

"Tentu saja_, Baka_!" teriak Itachi kesal seraya membanting _microphone_ di tangannya dengan mesra –ah salah, maksudnya dengan penuh emosi. Lantas semua tamu yang hadir di pesta pernikahan itu pun segera berlarian keluar dan memilih untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing daripada harus terpanggang dalam bara api _Amaterasu_ seperti nasib ikan-ikan yang tadi ditangisi oleh Kisame.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, karena ini sudah mulai larut malam, sebaiknya kalian segera tidur ke kamar kalian," ucap Deidara sembari tersenyum penuh arti kepada sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

"Iya betul..betul..betul.. Tobi anak baik juga seharusnya jam segini udah tidur." Tobi pun juga ikut menyahuti seraya tetap mengemut permen lolipop kesukaannya.

"Hn. Ayo, Sakura!" Sasuke pun menarik pelan tangan Sakura menuju kamar pengantin mereka.

Setelah sepasang pengantin baru itu berlalu, para anggota Akatsuki pun mulai menyusun rencana nista mereka yang berniat mengintip acara malam pertama SasuSaku.

"Tadi aku sudah menaruh obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Sasuke. Aku yakin, malam ini mereka pasti akan melakukan itu dengan sangat dahsyat!" ucap Pein dengan seringai mesumnya yang terlihat amat menjijikkan .

"Ah... sebenarnya ini tidak boleh untuk Tobi lihat. Tapi Tobi penasaran dan ingin tau bagaimana malam pertama mereka." Tobi bergumam yang hanya disambut dengan tatapan _spechless_ dari lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka a.k.a Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, dan Kisame pun segera berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju letak kamar pengantin SasuSaku berada.

"Ssssst, pelan-pelan, Bodoh!" ucap Sasori kepada Kakuzu yang sedang cekikikan sambil menghitung uangnya.

"Kau juga pelan-pelan, Bodoh! Bonekamu itu terlalu berisik," balas Kakuzu tak mau kalah.

_Duaagh.. Duagh.._

Dan dua buah jitakan berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas kedua kepala mereka masing-masing. Bersyukurlah, dan ucapkan terimakasih kepada Pein, sang Leader mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar SasuSaku, para anggota Akatsuki pun mulai memasang telinga mereka baik-baik dan beberapa ada yang merapal jutsu agar kekai yang terpasang dapat dilemahkan.

"Aaaaagh~ Sa..Sasuke-_kun_, aaaw pelan.."

Serentak para Anggota Akatsuki segera membelalakkan matanya kala mendengar suara desahan Sakura yang terdengar sangat erotis. Mereka menahan napas seraya membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bergumul mesra di atas ranjang. Bahkan terlihat Sasori sudah_ nosebled_ saking mesumnya bayangan yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Demi dewa Jashin, mereka sudah melakukannya.. Iyeeey~" Hidan pun berseorak sembari memutar-mutarkan sajadah yang berada di bahunya.

_Bletaaak..._

Dan sebuah boneka kayu usang pun sukses membentur kepalanya. Hidan pun menoleh dan melirik kesal kepada Sasori yang diyakininya sebagai pelaku utama atas tindakan keji kepada dirinya barusan.

"Aaaaaagh~ Iya disitu, Sasuke-_kun_. I-iya betul disitu.. Aaaagh, le-lebih keras lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Teriakan Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga para anggota Akatsuki yang kini mulai saling menyeringai mesum nan nista.

"Waah, rupanya adikku sudah besar." Itachi tersenyum sembari kedua matanya berkaca-kaca seolah sedang terharu oleh cerita sinetron telenovela.

"Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menikah juga," ucap Kisame sembari menciumi foto ikan-ikan hiu yang berada dalam aquarium besar. Membuat yang lainnya jadi bergidik ngeri dengan tingkah ketidak wajarannya tersebut.

"Aaaaaagh, le-lebih keras lagi, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Hn, apa ini masih kurang?"

"Aaaagh, i-iya, aduuuh nyaman sekali, Sasuke_-kun_. Aaaaagh~"

Ini harus diabadikan dalam sebuah video nih. Biar nanti kasetnya bisa ku jual dengan harga tinggi," kata Kakuzu seraya mulai mempersiapkan peralatan kameranya.

_Duuuuugh..._

Itachi pun dengan penuh kasih sayang menendang bokong Kakuzu yang mempunyai niat nista dalam pikirannya. Walau sebenarnya dari awal juga ia merupakan makhluk nista.

"Bisakah kalian tenang dan jangan berisik! Mereka bisa mendengar kita nantinya." Konan berbicara pelan seraya menatap tajam ke arah seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

_BRUUUUUUUAK... GEDEBUUK..._

Dan karena mereka saling berdesak-desakkan di pintu kamar, akhirnya pintu kayu tersebut pun roboh dan semua anggota Akatsuki jadi terjungkal dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"_Shit_!" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu akibat adanya suara benturan yang cukup keras itu segera bangun dari posisinya dan turun dari ranjang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dan ternyata ...

Sasuke dibuat cengo oleh tingkah para anggota Akatsuki termasuk kakaknya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BODOH?" Sasuke berteriak kasar seraya memandang tajam semua anggota Akatsuki yang kini sama-sama bermuka pucat pasi karena telah ketahuan sedang mengintip basah adegan malam pertama SasuSaku.

"A-ano kami tadi tidak sengaja lewat. Iya, benar begitu kan, Pein sayang?" Konan tersenyum kikuk sekaligus sedikit merasa ngeri saat melihat tiga tomoe Sharingan milik Sasuke telah berputar dan berubah menjadi _Eternal Mangekyou_ yang sudah pasti akan sangat mudah membakar mereka semua dalam satu pandangan saja.

"Hahaha.. iya benar, kami hanya tak sengaja lewat lalu tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh massal deh," ucap Pein menimpali perkataan Konan.

"Kalian pikir aku ini bodoh, eh? Alasan yang sangat tak masuk akal. Cih!"

"Sabar, _Otouto_ ku sayang. Jangan emosi dulu! Nanti Sakura-chan jadi tak menyukaimu lagi lho." Kali ini Itachi berusaha merayu adik laki-lakinya itu dengan gombalan mautnya yang cukup nista.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ada apa?" Sakura keluar menghampiri mereka yang masih berdebat –ah salah, tepatnya sedang berselisih.

"Hn. Mereka nampaknya telah merubah profesi dari kelompok pembunuh bayaran menjadi kelompok tukang intip." Sasuke berkata ketus seraya menunjuk hidung dari masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

_JLEEEB..._ Itulah yang dirasakan para anggota Akatsuki. Kata-kata Sasuke cukup menusuk hingga ke relung hati terdalam mereka.

"Oh, Itachi-_nii _mau di pijatin juga ya? Silahkan saja... pijatan Sasuke-_kun_ cukup enak lho. Aku yang tadi merasa sedikit pegal jadi seperti segar bugar lagi."

Jawaban Sakura lantas membuat semua yang ada disitu cengo seraya mulutnya ternganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengira jika SasuSaku sedang melakukan 'itu' tapi ternyata mereka berdua hanya sedang melakukan aksi pijat karena pegal saja.

"Ja-jadi sedari tadi kalian hanya pijat karena capek?" Kisame menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Eh, iya. Emang kenapa, ya?" jawab Sakura dengan nada polosnya.

"Ja-jadi kalian tidak melakukan 'i-itu'?" tanya Tobi lagi dengan pandangan kecewa dan muka yang sudah mewek seperti bayi yang baru saja diambil dot susunya.

"I-itu maksunya apa, ya?"

_GUBRAAAKK..._

Dan kali ini pun para Anggota Akatsuki terjatuh kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan sangat amat tidak elit mendengar pertanyaan polos dari salah satu _kunoichi_ terhebat di desa Konoha tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan_, 'itu' yang dimaksud adalah hubungan intim antara suami-istri yang baru saja menik-" Belum selesai Deidara mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah berteriak lantang dengan nada kesal tak terbendung.

"BERSIAPLAH KALIAN SEMUA MATI! AMATERASU..."

...

Dan di akhir cerita, marilah sejenak kita menundukkan kepala barang sebentar untuk mengenang segala jasa-jasa para arwah anggota Akatsuki yang telah gugur sebagai pecundang massal dalam pertempuran 'mengintip malam pertama SasuSaku'. Semoga arwah mereka di tempatkan di alam yang sesuai dengan kebiadaban mereka masing-masing.

**THE END**

* * *

...

...

**A/N** : huwaaaah... susah banget buat cerita humor -_- maaf deh kalau humornya terkesan maksa dan malah garing. -_- jujur aja, terbiasa di adegan romance, angst, drama, pas mau bikin fic Humor, jadinya malah gaje kayak gini. zzZZZ ("._.)v

Oh iya, mohon maaf yah bila karakter anggota Akatsuki disini jadi OOC, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud membashing. Saya cinta SasuSaku dan juga suka Akatsuki terutama Itachi dan Sasori... :*

Yosh, akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Dan akan sangat senang lagi saya, jika kalian mau meninggalkan jejak review sebagai reader yang baik ^_^ minta kritik, saran, dan sekedar cuap-cuap atau saling sapa pun juga boleh. Flame? Oke gak apa-apa.. saya terima aja.. hehehe XD

Pelaihari, 20 Desember 2012

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
